Naruto's Decision
by KittyKatChan96
Summary: Naruto thought for days after Hinata's confession. He had never thought of her that way before. What would he tell her? As she is released from the hospital, he decides to finally confront her about it, and finds that his instincts can guide him to what he truly desires. NaruHina Lemon Oneshot written spur of the moment as I procrastinate on my ongoing fic. Enjoy!


**So, some of you may know me from my other story, "The Fox and the Lioness". Well, I began writing this one shot spur of the moment a few months ago, but stopped halfway through it and let it sit in my computer for months. I finally got tired of having it just sit there and decided to finish it. Now that it is finished, I can continue on Chapter 19 of "The Fox and the Lioness". Enjoy and let me know what you think! First one shot!**

**XXXXXXX**

It had been a month since Pein's attack on Konoha, destroying the village. Naruto, as well as the majority of the village, had been put in temporary housing thanks to Yamato and his Wood Style techniques. All missions were put on a temporary hold until the village was in well enough standing that they could afford to have less people on hand to help with the reconstruction. It was the middle of the afternoon on a warm, sunny day, yet Naruto could not bring himself to go outside. Lying in bed in his pajamas, he stared up at the ceiling with his arms behind his head as he thought.

Hinata would be released from the hospital today. He had been counting down the days ever since he heard she was recovering well from the fight with Pein. He was excited for her, yet he had not been to visit her once. He had tried several times to get the courage to go visit her, but each time was a failure. The reason behind his sudden nervousness was the inevitable talk they would have.

He had walked the village almost daily and heard many praise him for saving it, even those who had once feared and hated him. It was awkward for him, having everyone suddenly revere him as a hero rather than the demon they once called him. But it was nowhere near as awkward as it would be if he went to visit her.

Sure, it would be nice at first. He would ask her how she had been, she would ask him what he had been up to with that usual stutter of hers. They would exchange small talk for a while, but eventually a certain topic would come up that would make the whole thing uncomfortable: her confession. Or more specifically, his reply to her confession.

He had spent many days thinking about what he would say to her as it came closer to her release from the hospital. He did not want to disappoint her, or make her feel like what she did for him was for nothing. Her jumping in to save him, risking her own life and nearly losing it just to tell him her feelings as she defended him was something that he appreciated more than anything. If it had not been for her, he would have died at the hands of Pein. But he had never thought of her that way before.

As a child, she was so quiet, he had simply thought of her as weird. As they grew up, he thought she was so nice and would become a great kunoichi. And he had been correct. But he had never thought about anyone but Sakura, and never knew of Hinata's feelings until she nearly died.

He sighed deeply, closing his eyes in frustration at his predicament. He decided to get up and make himself something to eat. He padded out of his room and into his kitchen, opening a drawer and pulling out a bowl of instant ramen. He set the package on his counter and grabbed a pot, filling it with water. He set it on his stove and lit it to heat up his water. He then moved to the dining area and sat on the floor at his small table, waiting for his food to be prepared. As he waited, he could not help but let his thoughts wander back to his situation.

He had never spent hardly any time with the girl, choosing to stick to his team and a few others. He had never disliked her, but she was so quiet and shy around him that he had actually thought she might dislike him. Now he knew that it was because of how much she liked him that she acted that way. But what could he do or say? This was so much more difficult that it would be if Sakura had confessed.

Sakura. His childhood love. Though she never returned his feelings, and was often mean and violent to him. But over the years, they had grown into good friends, which he saw as a sign that he had a chance. No matter what, she could always make him smile and always make his heart beat with joy. It had never changed throughout all the years he had known her, even when he had been away for training. He had only thought of her, only loved her.

If it had been Sakura to jump in and fight for him, confessing her love for him, this would all be over and done with. He would not be sitting in his apartment thinking about this, but probably out with her. But it was not her that had saved him. And now that he thought about it, there was probably no way she ever would.

Granted, the whole village had devastated, and she was out trying to save lives. But it was out of character for her to ever do such a selfless thing. When he had fought Haku and had been hurt, the only one she had gone to was Sasuke. When he fought and defended the village against Gaara during the Chuunin exams, Sakura had not thought of how badly he was hurt, or even thought about him at all. When the Kyuubi's chakra had taken over during their fight against Orochimaru, she had not tried to help him, but stood in fear. She had never tried to defend him in a fight, never put her own life on the line for him. And he could not bring himself to really blame her. It was a brave thing that Hinata did, and most could not say they would do the same. Though one person came to mind that Sakura might have put her life on the line for: Sasuke.

It had always been Sasuke that she had loved, despite how coldly he treated her. No matter what Sasuke did, she still held out hope that he would come back and eventually decide to be with her. No matter what Naruto did or said, he could not sway her in his direction. But he would never stop being her friend and being there for her, even if she never looked his way. Though when he thought about it, that was what she was doing with Sasuke.

He stood up to turn the stove off, the water now boiling. He opened his package of ramen and poured the water in until it was full, closing the lid after so the noodles could soften. He carried his hot meal to his table, sitting down and waiting once more. Steam crept out from the sides of the lid, the warm moisture flowing into Naruto's face.

Warmth. That was what Hinata had always shown him, despite how the rest of the people in the village treated him. She had believed in him, always rooting for him from the sidelines, despite him not noticing her. She never gave up on him, no matter how badly he fell. She silently cheered him back up to his feet.

He could definitely not say the same for Sakura. She had ignored him, berated him, hit him, all of her attention going to Sasuke. It was not until Sasuke defected from the village that Naruto gained any attention from her, and even then it was mostly for him to bring Sasuke back for her. Not for his achievements, his sacrifices, his growth. Only for Sasuke. And yet, he could not hold a grudge about it. She would always be his friend, even if it never went further than that. And he would rather have that than nothing at all.

He looked at the clock. It was almost three in the afternoon. Hinata would be released from the hospital soon. And yet here he was, sitting in his apartment frustrating himself instead of going over there to visit her like he should have a long time ago.

He needed to make up his mind on what to do. It was not fair to Hinata. None of it was. It was not fair that while he sat there preparing a meal, she sat in the hospital, probably thinking he was ignoring her after she got the guts to confess something like that. It was the type of thing that people were scared of being rejected for, and she probably thought that he not visiting her was a form of rejection. It was not his intention to reject her, but he did not know what to say. He had never received those type of feelings before. What was the proper reaction to receiving them from someone you had barely had any conversation with?

It had always been Sakura for him. And for Sakura it had always been Sasuke. And he had inadvertently done the same thing to Hinata that Sakura had done to him all these years. He felt horrible about it. It had to be painful for her to like someone who never noticed them. It sure had been for him. When would the cycle end?

Sasuke would never come around for Sakura. That was for sure. But Sakura never gave up on him. And Naruto had never given up on Sakura. But he did not know for sure that Sakura would never come around. She had eventually became his friend, and he was happy with that. But she did not love him. Hinata loved him.

He had the chance to experience love with Hinata, to learn for the first time in his life what it was like to be loved by another person. Hinata was similar to him in many ways. She was seen as weak and useless in her childhood, just as he was. She was mistreated and berated constantly, just as he was. She was always told she was not good enough, just as he was. And she never gave up. Just as he did.

But he had never noticed her feelings, and did not know how to react to them so suddenly. He did not want to accept out of obligation for her saving him. She would just find that insulting, and even he could see how low that was. But he honestly did not know what he wanted. If he rejected her and waited for Sakura, there was the possibility that nothing would come of it. If he chose to be with her, what if he never came to love her back? He did not want to waste her time that could be spent on someone who could give her what she wanted.

But a small part of him was curious. If he chose to be with Hinata, what if he actually came to return her feelings? What if he gave her a chance and came to fall for her even harder than he had with Sakura? It would solve everything, and he knew Sakura would always be his friend, so he would not risk losing their friendship. It was a wild thought, but he was scared of the risks.

Remembering his food sitting in front of him, he lifted the lid off of his bowl of instant ramen, the steam releasing into his face as he did so. He broke open the pair of chopsticks that came with the package, ready to enjoy his meal.

"Itadakimasu…" he mumbled, grabbing a clump of noodles and slurping away at them.

The ramen itself was good. He was not unsatisfied by it by any means. But he just could not bring himself to get excited with everything on his mind. He wanted to make everyone happy, but he could not figure out what he truly wanted to do. He knew that the longer he waited, the longer Hinata would probably think that she had been rejected. He did not want that, but he did not want to disappoint her because of being unsure of his desires.

A sudden knock at his door snapped him out of his thoughts. He set his chopsticks down on top of his bowl, standing up to answer the door. He made his way to the door and peered through the peephole, his eyes widening as he realized who was there. Why did it have to be in the middle of a dilemma? Sighing, he opened the door to greet his visitor.

"Hey, Sakura-chan!" he said, forcing his signature grin.

"Hey yourself." Sakura replied. "What are you still doing home, and in your pajamas? Usually you're out helping with the construction, not sitting at home all day."

"Ah, yeah…Well, I'm kind of tired and—"

"That's no excuse, Naruto." Sakura interrupted, giving him a stern look. "You may have saved the village, but you should be helping the rest of us fix it.

Naruto was ready to put up an argument, but stopped. She had a point. Why should he be staying inside and worrying about his own selfish problems when everyone else still needed help getting on their feet? He sighed deeply.

"You're right…I'll go get dressed. You can come in if you want."

He turned around and walked towards his room to change his clothes, leaving Sakura standing there in silent shock and confusion. She had expected him to put up more of an argument than that. Obviously something was wrong, because that was not like Naruto to give up so quickly. Finally coming back to reality, she entered Naruto's apartment quietly, closing the door behind her as she slipped her shoes off in the entrance area. She stood for a moment, taking in the atmosphere.

His apartment was a bit more cluttered than usual, which was a bit odd, even for Naruto. Whatever was bothering him had apparently been going on for a while. She silently cursed herself for not noticing that her friend had been troubled for so long. She made her way to the table where Naruto's meal was and sat across from it, Naruto coming out fully dressed soon after.

"Y-You know, don't worry about helping out today, Naruto. The village won't suffer if you take one day off." Sakura told him as he sat down to his meal.

"Eh? But you just said—"

"Don't worry about what I said earlier. I wasn't thinking." Sakura assured him.

She wanted to help Naruto the best she could, and forcing him to go out and fake it for everyone else was not going to help a bit.

"If you say so, Sakura-chan." Naruto gave her a quizzical look before sticking a bundle of noodles in his mouth.

Sakura stayed silent as he ate his ramen, not wanting to push him. She wanted to make sure he was comfortable before trying to figure out what was troubling him, seeing as he was so stubborn when it came to this stuff. He would probably think he was troubling her with his own problems. She could not help but smile at that thought. He always thought of others before himself. That just showed how much he was troubled if he locked himself away all day.

"Do you want anything? I feel bad eating while you just sit there." Naruto asked her between mouthfuls of noodles.

"Huh? Oh, no! I'm fine, Naruto." Sakura told him, waving her hands back and forth.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at her. Why was she so flustered?

"Are you okay, Sakura-chan? You're acting weird." Naruto asked, setting his chopsticks aside.

Sakura gave a small laugh.

"Funny, I was about to ask you that same thing, Naruto." she said.

"What are you talking about? I'm the same as I always am. Nothing unusual about me!" Naruto attempted to defend.

Sakura did not buy it.

"Drop the act Naruto. Tell me what's on your mind." Sakura told him, folding her arms and staring at him.

Naruto sighed deeply, slumping over a bit in defeat. Maybe talking would help somehow.

"Alright, you got me." he started. "I'm just so confused and frustrated and don't know what to do."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"Well…" Naruto swallowed hard. "It's about Hinata. During the fight with Pein…She confessed to me."

Sakura's green eyes went wide with shock. Hinata had finally told Naruto how she felt about him? This was unbelievable and wonderful. She finally got the courage to tell him! Sakura was one of the many who knew of the shy girl's infatuation, and she had hoped Hinata would overcome her fear one day.

"That's…That's good, right? I mean, I don't understand what the problem is." Sakura replied after a moment.

"The problem…The problem is that I don't know how to answer something like that." Naruto said slowly.

Sakura stared back at him, waiting for him to continue.

"I don't understand how it feels…to be loved. Not by parents, or siblings, or even by…"

Naruto paused, not sure if he wanted to continue. He looked at Sakura, who stared back at him as she waited. Once again he swallowed hard before continuing.

"Or even by you…" he told her, averting his eyes.

"O-Oh…" Sakura replied, visibly saddened as she looked away from him.

She knew that he had some lingering feelings for her, but she also knew that she could not return them. Her love was with Sasuke. She knew it was wrong, it was stupid, and that he was a traitor and threat to the village. But she could not help who she fell for.

"If I do not understand how it feels to be loved like that, how can I ever return it?" Naruto asked. "And besides, that would be giving up on my love for you, and I do not give up."

Sakura finally looked back at him, green eyes looking into deep blue depths.

"If you do not know what it feels like to be loved, how do you know for certain that what you feel for me is love?"

Naruto's eyes widened. He had never thought of that. Sakura was the only one he had really cared about as a child. Maybe he had confused caring for love somewhere along the way.

"How do you feel around Hinata?" she asked when he did not respond. "Describe it to me."

Naruto thought for a moment, remembered all of the times he had spent with Hinata. They were only a few, but they had always been meaningful in some way.

"Around Hinata-chan…I feel encouraged. I feel motivated. I feel warm. I feel…I can't describe it. Not completely. It's sort of like my chest can't hold my heart, like it's heavy or growing. Not in a painful way, but it is overwhelming, like I'm full of unlimited energy. It's like…It's like I can do anything."

Sakura smiled, a light pink blush over her cheeks. She could already tell where this was going, but it seemed Naruto needed a bit of a boost.

"And what do you feel around me?" she asked him.

"Hmm…Let's see…I feel happy. I feel encouraged. I feel close to you, like we are bonded. And I feel a lump on my shoulder from you hitting me yesterday when I did my Sexy Jutsu!" Naruto replied, rubbing his shoulder where it was bruised.

"Good! You deserved it, pervert!" Sakura shouted before she knew what she was saying.

They both looked at each other and started laughing. They still had the same old arguments they had when they were younger. They were definitely bonded, and there was no way they would not be friends in the future.

"Naruto," Sakura began when she finally calmed down. "The way you describe me sounds more like a mother or sibling than a love interest."

"Eh!? Really?" Naruto exclaimed.

He had never had a mother, a father, or any siblings. There was no way for him to have known what that was like. So naturally, any kind of caring and affection could be confused for being in love.

"Yes, it's okay." she assured him. "It's only nature that you'd confuse such deep feelings if you never knew them. I'm not mad that you think of me that way. In fact, this is a good thing. It makes things easier."

"How does that make it easier?" Naruto asked.

"Because if you feel this way about me, that means you're not _in love_ with me. But the way you described Hinata, that's the closest I could ever get to describing being in love."

Naruto was completely silent. He was in love with Hinata? How? He had hardly ever talked to her. Granted, they were similar, and he had spoken the truth about how she made him feel, but was that really enough? His mind suddenly went back to the battle. He remembered a pair of feet hitting the ground between him and Pein. He remembered looking up to see that familiar raven colored hair. He remembered screaming at her to get out of there, that he did not want her to risk her life. He was there to protect her and the rest of the village. He remembered her uttering those three words before charging into battle. He remembered thinking how strong she had become, to land a blow on Pein and put up such a great fight. And then he remembered how enraged, sad, and desperate he had felt when Pein pierced her body with the metal rod. He had completely snapped and lost all sense of rationality, going on a rampage. He had been unable to protect her, and she had been hurt and in danger of dying. He remembered thinking that he did not know what he would have done if she had died there. What would he do with himself? How would he be able to go on knowing she was dead?

Naruto suddenly stood up, causing Sakura to look up in confusion. He suddenly wrapped his arms around her, and she was too shocked and confused to bother fighting it or asking why he was doing it.

"Thank you, Sakura-chan."

He quickly turned around and rushed to the front door, hurriedly putting his sandals on and zipping his coat. He flung the door open and ran out. Sakura ran outside after him, leaning over the railing on his patio and staring after him.

"Where are you going!?" she called out to him.

He stopped for a second to turn and face her, grinning brightly at her from down the road.

"I need to go talk to Hinata-chan!"

XXXXXXX

Hinata slowly walked out of the doors of Konoha Hospital, bowing to the nurses at the front desk as she left. She was finally recovered from her injuries, despite a bit of bruising where she had been stabbed. After weeks of sitting in a hospital bed, she was able to go home. She should have been overjoyed, but something was on her mind as she walked down the road to the Hyuuga compound.

Each day people had visited her in the hospital to see how she was. They all told her how brave she had been, that she had become so strong. However, while she was grateful for everyone coming to visit and knowing that so many people cared about her, there was one person that had not come to see her yet.

She was not upset about it at all. She understood that it had to be a shock to Naruto to hear someone confess feelings that he had never received before, and she expected no reaction from it. In the moment, all she had cared about was making sure that he at least knew someone loved him, that he was not alone in this world, even if she could not do much to protect him.

Hinata had nearly died because of that battle, and she was completely at peace with it. The one she loved knew of her feelings, and even if nothing came of it, she could die happily knowing that he knew. She wished he would visit, but knew he had to be busy helping with construction, so it was not held against him. She could never be mad at him, especially for something like that. He probably did not know how to approach her after hearing that. It was not as if she expected him to suddenly confess his love for her in return, as he had probably never even realized she thought of him that way.

"Hinata-chan!"

Hinata suddenly looked up to see the object of her affections leap down from a rooftop in front of her. Her eyes grew wide, and a blush covered her face, completely taken aback at the unexpected confrontation.

"N-Na-Naruto-k-kun, wh-what are y-you d-d-doing h-here?" Hinata asked him, extremely flustered and nervous.

"Well, um…"

He reached back and scratched his head, looking away slightly. Was that a blush on his face? He looked nervous, something Hinata had rarely seen happen to the blonde shinobi. She realized he must have been uncomfortable around her after her confession.

"I, uh, realized I hadn't gone to visit you, and you were being released today so…I decided to pick you up." he finally said.

"O-Oh…You d-didn't have to d-do that…" Hinata told him, eyes on the ground.

"I…I wanted to." Naruto responded.

Hinata looked up to see him smiling warmly at her, causing her already flushed face to turn crimson. This was so different than their normal interactions.

"Hinata-chan…Can we talk somewhere private?"

Hinata thought she was going to faint. He wanted to talk alone with her? She would be alone with him, away from distractions, just one-on-one? It then dawned on her that he must have wanted to talk about her confession. She could barely breathe.

"Hinata-chan? Are you okay?" he asked her.

"O-Oh, y-yes. W-Where d-do you want to t-t-talk?" Hinata stuttered.

Naruto thought for a moment. There was nowhere in the village really that was private. Someone could easily overhear them out in the open, and the last thing either of them needed was gossip spreading.

"How about we go to my place?" Naruto suggested.

Hinata felt faint. Being alone with Naruto in his apartment, talking about such things, with nobody to interrupt…Hinata struggled to maintain composure. She could not keep doing the shy routine. After everything she did, it frustrated her that she was still so shy around Naruto. She had to keep it together.

"O-Okay. That sounds f-fine." she finally responded.

"Good. Well, um…Let's get going, huh?" Naruto said nervously.

Hinata nodded. They turned to go down the opposite road towards his apartment. They both were silent as they walked together, the tension plain as day. Hinata felt bad about causing this tension between them, but she did not regret her actions. She wondered what Naruto had to say about it all.

They soon reached Naruto's apartment, entering silently. He motioned for her to sit on the sofa, to which she quietly obliged. Naruto went to the kitchen to make some tea for them, leaving Hinata to look around. Apparently Sakura had taken it upon herself to clean for him before leaving, which he was grateful for. Having Hinata see a cluttered mess would only have made things more awkward, and he was already having a tough time with this subject.

He poured two cups of tea, setting them down on the table. Hinata reached out and grabbed hers, lightly blowing it to cool it down before sipping it. It was warm and relaxing, helping her a bit with her nerves. She carefully set it down on the table again.

Hinata noticed Naruto had not touched his own cup, looking a bit troubled. His cheeks were still a bit reddened, and he seemed to be lost in thought. In truth, he was trying to figure out how to begin the conversation. Hinata decided to help him a bit, wanting this awkward feeling between them to end.

"N-Naruto-kun…What is it that y-you wanted t-to talk a-about?" she asked.

Naruto finally looked her in the eyes, a serious look on his face that made her breath hitch.

"I wanted to talk about...about what you said to me during the battle."

"O-Oh…" Hinata replied.

So she had been correct after all. She was nervous, excited, scared, and sad all at the same time. Nervous because of how vulnerable she now was. Excited because deep down she wanted to believe Naruto would accept her and take her for his own. Scared because there was the possibility of being rejected. And sad because she realized there was already one taking his heart. Naruto closed his eyes and sighed, bringing her attention back to the conversation.

"You really felt that way…All this time…I had no idea…" he said softly.

"It's alright!" Hinata squeaked out suddenly before softly speaking. "I-I mean, I want you t-to know, I d-don't expect anything from y-you. I just…I-I wanted you to know…in case it was my last chance…"

Naruto nodded in understanding, a small smile forming on his face. She was so selfless.

"And I…" she unexpectedly continued. "I know a-about how you feel…about Sakura-san."

Naruto gave her a curious look, before softly chuckling. Had she said something funny?

"Ah, you're right, Hinata-chan. I do feel something for Sakura-chan." Naruto said, a nostalgic look in his eyes.

Hinata flinched at his words, her gaze falling to the ground. This was more painful than she had imagined.

"What I feel for Sakura-chan is something that nobody could ever replace in my heart." Naruto told her.

"_I don't want to hear this…"_ Hinata thought, now wishing she could escape this moment.

"It's a special bond that I have with her." Naruto continued, not noticing Hinata now trembling. "I have always strived for it and cherished it."

Hinata could not take much more of this. She was near her breaking point. She had come thinking it would be simple, but the painful words were cutting at her heart, and Naruto had no idea he was even doing it. She had to escape.

"I have always known it to be love. And I was correct."

Hinata snapped.

"Naruto-kun, I'm sorry, b-but I have t-t-to go!" she sobbed as she quickly turned around and ran for the door.

Just as she reached for the doorknob, she felt something grasp her wrist. She paused, then slowly turned to see Naruto holding her hand, a concerned look on his face. With his other hand, he reached out and stroked her cheek, pulling back to look at the tears left on his fingers.

"You're crying. Why?" he asked.

Hinata could not bear to meet his deep blue gaze while tears flowed from her pale orbs. She looked to the ground, watching as her tears hit the floor as she spoke.

"This rejection is too painful…" Hinata explained. "I thought I c-could t-take it…I w-was wrong. P-Please, Naruto-kun, let me go. I d-don't want to hear anymore."

Naruto stared at her in silence for a moment, then a smile formed on his lips. She looked up long enough to see this, and she did not understand what was going on. Did he somehow find this funny? He could not be that mean.

"Rejection? Hinata-chan, let me finish before assuming things." Naruto told her. "Yes, I do love Sakura-chan. But I have come to realize two things today. One of them, is that my love for Sakura-chan is the love of _family_."

Hinata snapped her head up to look at Naruto, eyes wide and tears flowing from them. Had she just heard correctly? This had to be a dream. Maybe she was delusional. That had to be it, because why else would Naruto be holding her hand and saying everything she wanted to hear?

"F-Family?" Hinata whispered to him.

Naruto nodded, smiling at her.

"Yes. And do you know what else I realized today, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked her.

Hinata shook her head, unable to speak. Her heart was pounding in her chest and her legs felt weak as she desperately hoped this was going how she had always wanted.

"I thought really hard about how I feel about you. You are the only one who has stuck by me, motivated me, and supported me when nobody else would, despite me having never noticed you back then. You believed in me when the world considered me trash, and I thank you for that. But it is way more than that. You make me feel like I can do anything and everything. You are the kindest person I have ever met, and your support has helped me grow. I truly appreciate everything you have done, and the fact that you risked your life to save mine is something I can never begin to pay back. If I had lost you from my life, I would never be the same. My heart feels like it grows in my chest when I'm with you, and I get an overwhelming sense of happiness. I feel like I can completely relax with you, and I can tell you anything."

Hinata could not believe what she was hearing. Was this really Naruto speaking to her? Her already pounding heart sped up even more, and she almost felt as if she would collapse. Fresh tears streamed down her face at his wonderful words, and she was crying in happiness. If this was a dream, she never wanted to wake up.

"I know now how you feel about me, and I want you to know that I am truly happy to receive these feelings. But most of all, I want to tell you that I accept and return those feelings. I love you, Hyuuga Hinata."

As fast as lightning, Naruto pulled her towards him, wrapping his arms tightly around her as her face rested softly in his chest. She gasped at the sudden embrace, and her eyes widened in shock and realization at what he had just told her. Naruto leaned his head down to speak softly in her ear.

"What you have done for me, nobody has ever done before. I don't know how I could ever thank you. But I do want to know what it is like to walk side by side with a person like you. Will you show me, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata could not believe her ears. His warm embrace made her feel safe, and his unique scent that she was breathing in was intoxicating. She could barely register what was happening as she took it all in. Finally, she forced herself to pull away slightly to meet his gaze, wiping her tears before staring into his eyes. She was no longer afraid, no longer shy. She knew her answer.

"Yes, of course I will, Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled, and Hinata returned it. Before he realized it, he was leaning closer to her face. Hinata realized what was happening, and without hesitation began leaning towards him as well. They closed the gap between them, softly pressing their lips together in a romantic but chaste kiss. Neither made a move to end it, both letting the feeling wash over them. Hinata wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck, leaning closer in to the kiss as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, leaving no space between them. They stayed pressed together for a while, only pulling away when they ran out of breathe, leaving each other panting from lack of oxygen and the intensity of the moment. Naruto pressed his forehead against hers, closing his eyes.

"Your heart is beating so fast and hard." he whispered.

"S-So is yours." Hinata replied.

Naruto opened his eyes to look into hers, finding her staring up at him affectionately. He reached up and moved a few stray strands of raven colored hair away from her face, smiling down at her.

"You are so beautiful, Hinata-chan." he murmured.

She blushed bright red, never having been called that before. The shock was short lived as she was coaxed into another kiss, this one deeper than the last. It was more passionate and adventurous, and she found herself succumbing to it. Naruto lightly brushed his tongue over her bottom lip, seeking entrance. She did not hesitate, parting her lips and granting his tongue access.

He slowly swept it around her cavity, memorizing every inch of it before prodding her own tongue, coaxing it into his own mouth. Shyly, she followed suit and did the same to him, their tongues tangling together in bliss. Before she could help herself, she released a small moan of approval into his own mouth. Naruto paused, pulling away to look at her. Hinata blushed in embarrassment.

"S-Sorry. I got carried away." Hinata told him.

"There's no need to apologize, Hinata-chan." Naruto responded. "I like this side of you, too. I'd…I'd like to see more of it, if it's okay with you."

Hinata turned a deep crimson, realizing what he was asking her. Was it too soon? They had just moments ago shared their feelings for each other, after all. Then she realized, she did not care. What was the point in waiting any longer, when that was what she had been doing all her life? They loved each other, and there was no doubt in her mind that it was real, that she could trust him. She wanted this.

Pushing her fears and nervousness away, she leaned up and kissed him deeply, surprising him. Naruto cupped her face in his hands, pressing into her lips even more. This kiss was completely different than the others, hungry and filled with desire. Naruto slid his hands down her back and rested them on her hips, gripping them firmly while Hinata ran her hands through his wild blonde hair.

Naruto then decided to make a daring move. He slowly brought one of his hands up, hesitating slightly before lightly placing his hand over her soft breast. He immediately was greeted with a moan from Hinata. While instincts would normally tell her to pull away or cover her chest if someone did such a thing, she told herself that it was okay because it was Naruto. Her body moved on its own, arching her back so her breast was pushed further into his hand.

Taking this as a signal that it was okay to proceed, he began slowly molding his hand around the large mound, exploring the new feeling. Hinata continued to let small moans escape her mouth, drowning in the sensations coursing through her body at Naruto's touch. She had never known anything on her body could be so sensitive, and she was suddenly aware of the pooling heat in the bottom of her stomach. She wanted him.

Her lavender eyes fluttered open to stare into deep azure depths, clouded over by lust, and she knew he wanted her as well. He seemed to have been thinking the same, for his hand moved up to reach the zipper of her jacket. He waited for her permission, not wanting to rush her, and was delighted when she nodded for him to continue. He slowly pulled down the zipper to reveal her mesh top underneath, the only thing covering her skin.

Once again, Naruto began massaging her breast, adding his other hand to feel the other. Hinata leaned her head back and gasped in pleasure. He trailed kisses down her jaw and neck, lightly biting as he went along.

"Na-Naruto-kun…" Hinata moaned.

Naruto looked up to see her looking through half-closed lids at him, her cheeks covered in a lustful crimson. He felt his pants tighten, and they both glanced down to see his hardness straining against its confinement, pressed against Hinata's thigh. Hinata, though she wanted it, could not help the embarrassed blush that added to her already reddened face. Naruto watched her reaction and, pressing one hand to her breasts and one on the small of her back, consumed her lips in a powerful kiss.

Once again, their tongues intertwined, both being consumed by their lust. Suddenly, Hinata felt her weight being shifted, and realized that Naruto was now carrying her in his arms. Still kissing her, he began to make his way to his room. The next thing Hinata noticed was the soft contact of the bed with her back as Naruto set her down before climbing over her. Only then did their lips part. Hinata opened her eyes to see Naruto hovering over her slender form, looking down at her with wonder in his eyes.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata whispered breathlessly.

"Hinata-chan…Is this really okay? You do not have to—"

"I-I want to…" Hinata blurted out before she could stop herself.

Her hands shot up to cover her mouth, shocked that she had just uttered something so perverse, especially towards Naruto. Naruto's eyes widened slightly before smiling, realizing she was pushing herself to be so bold. She must really love him that much.

"Hinata-chan, don't be embarrassed. Just relax."

He slowly brought his hands up and gripped Hinata's wrists, gently prying them away. Hinata's chest was heaving, and he realized that his was as well. They had been so caught up in the moment that it must have taken a lot out of them.

"Do you want to continue, Hinata-chan?"

Ever so slightly, Hinata nodded nervously. She closed her eyes and remembered his words, hearing them echo in her head over and over.

_Just relax._

That's when she felt him lightly nipping at her neck, causing her to squeak in surprise. He jolted back, thinking her had hurt her, but when he saw the familiar lust in her eyes, he knew it was okay. He moved back down to lick and nip at her neck again, easing her back into the situation. She closed her eyes once more, trying to relax and enjoy it, and once again felt her body respond on its own.

Her back arched, and she felt his large hand catch her breast as she lifted off of the bed. She let a small moan escape as he began to once again play with her breast, taking turns with each one. Little by little, Hinata relaxed enough to let herself react to everything, her sounds flowing out in response to his actions. It was music to his ears. And just like that, he began to get bold.

Hinata felt him pull away, followed by a loud ripping sound, and looked down to see Naruto pulling the thin mesh material of her top apart, completely ripped in half. They made eye contact once again, and she saw the immense lust in his eyes. Leaning her head back on the bed again, she let him continue. His free hand slid out and touched the middle of her chest between her ribs, his fingers tracing light circles. They slowly inched their way down her pale skin, drawing invisible trails all over her skin. It was a simple touch, yet it sent shudders of pleasure throughout her body. She felt the familiar pulsing heat between her legs, and she longed for relief. She focused on his fingers as they moved lower, lower…

"Aahh!" Hinata exclaimed as she felt his fingers unexpectedly brush over her womanly core.

"Do you like when I touch you here, Hinata-chan?" Naruto huskily murmured as he pressed his fingers once again.

Hinata's flushed face turned an even deeper red in embarrassment at such a question, and she stifled her moan, though she nodded at him as she turned her head away. She was suddenly very aware of how her upper body was naked and exposed to him. She liked that he was able to see her this way, but that did not mean she was any less self-conscious about it. Her hands came up to cover her exposed breasts, but not before Naruto's hands shot out and once again grasped her wrists.

"Hinata-chan, why are you hiding yourself from me? Are you sure you want this?" he asked her, a concerned look on his face.

"I-I do…It's just s-so…embarrassing…being so naked…" she answered without looking at him.

"But you're beautiful." he said simply.

Hinata was touched by this. She had never been called that by a man before, and the fact that it came from Naruto was even more touching. She slowly turned her head to look at him, their eyes once again meeting. Her eyes searched his, but she already knew he was telling the truth. He leaned down until his lips brushed her ear, speaking softly.

"Trust me." he whispered.

"I do…" she replied.

"Then don't hide yourself from me, okay?"

"O-Okay…" Hinata replied.

Naruto released her wrists, and she hesitantly pulled them away from her chest, swallowing hard as she did so. He smiled down at her, and she managed a smile back. He then unzipped his jacket, shrugging it off. She watched in silence as he then lifted his mesh shirt up over his head, exposing his bare chest. Her eyes hungrily swept over his lean form, studying his toned stomach and chest. He caught her eyeing him and chuckled before leaning down to her again.

"Now you're not alone." he said as he pressed his lips to hers.

She closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around him, melting into the kiss. Her hands felt around his back, taking in the warm heat radiating from his naked skin. She breathed deeply, inhaling his unique scent, intoxicated by it. She wished it would never end. And then, she felt something hard pressing into her thigh once again. Instead of being embarrassed or shying away, she felt intrigued by it, and was delighted when Naruto involuntarily bucked his hips forward, grinding it against her.

"S-Sorry…" Naruto murmured against her lips. "Got carried away, I—"

"Shh…" Hinata interrupted, surprising them both. "I don't mind…"

Her words being the cue, he began to slowly grind into her, causing her to moan. And then Hinata did something bold. She pulled one arm from around his body and slowly slid her way down until she felt the edge of his pants. Forcing back her nerves, she continued to move her hand down until she came in contact with his clothed hardness. They both tensed up for a moment, Hinata from shyness, Naruto from what he knew was coming. After a few seconds, Hinata lightly squeezed, causing Naruto to groan in pleasure.

"Ugh…Hinata-chan…That feels good…"

He could not stop himself from bucking his hips forward and pressing his member further into her small hand. She gasped lightly in surprise, but kept her hand in place, squeezing gently but firmly. Hinata then began to slowly stroke her hand up and down his clothed length, biting her bottom lip in both concentration and pleasure. She had never known that someone could feel pleasure from simply giving another that same pleasure.

"Hi-Hinata-chan…I-I…"

Naruto could not even find the words to say what he was feeling. She was barely touching him, and yet pleasure was coursing throughout his body. If simply being touched by her made him feel this good, what would it be like if they were to take it further? The thought began to send Naruto over the edge.

Hinata watched Naruto's expression as she stroked his hardness through his pants. It was very intriguing, as he looked almost as if he were in pain, but the sounds he made in response to her actions told her it was all pleasure. She remembered the feeling when his fingers had brushed over her own intimate area, and wondered if she was causing him to feel that good. Her mind began to then go over the thought of what it would be like to do even more…

As if he were reading her mind, Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand, momentarily stopping her. He crawled off of her quickly before reaching for the edge of his pants and yanking them down, revealing his light blue boxers and the rather large tent in the front of them. Hinata's eyes widened at the sight before he crawled back over her, blocking her view. Just how exactly was something like that supposed to fit inside of her? It seemed impossible.

Naruto crawled back over her slender form. He stopped at her waist, looking up and meeting her gaze momentarily as he placed his hands on the edge of her pants, waiting for her permission. Hinata nodded ever so slightly, and Naruto began to slowly edge her pants off of her hips and down her legs, letting them fall to the floor as he crawled back over her slender form. She was completely naked, save for a pair of creamy blue panties that matched his boxers. He stared down at her, noticing the thin sheen of sweat over her skin that lightly glistened. He noticed her heaving chest and the blush covering her face. He knew better at this point than to think it was from embarrassment. He stared down at the unintentionally wanton image below him and smiled. She wanted him just as badly as he wanted her.

"Now it's your turn to feel good, Hinata-chan."

Before she could respond, she felt his fingers stroke her most private place once more, and arched her back in ecstasy. How could it possibly get better than this?

"Aaahhh, Na-Naruto-kun…" Hinata sighed.

Naruto continued to rub his fingers over her core, causing her to writhe and convulse in pleasure. She was drowning in the feeling, and just when she thought it could not get any better, she felt wet lips grip and suck on her rosy buds. She glanced down momentarily to see Naruto hungrily devouring her right breast, while using surprisingly talented fingers to give her pleasure down low. The heat building up low in her stomach was building, and she knew it was only a matter of time before it exploded like a volcano.

Suddenly, she felt his fingers stop what they were doing, momentarily snapping her out of her erotic daze. She looked down and met his azure depths for a second, looking at him with a silent question hanging in the air. And then she was sent over the edge. Two digits suddenly dipped inside her panties and plunged into her feminine core, causing a tsunami of electric pleasure that shuddered through her body and soul. She was only faintly aware of the sounds she was making as Naruto's fingers plunged in and out of her virgin body.

"Aahh! Naruto-kun…feels…keep going! More! Need more! I…I'm getting…"

Hinata was no longer in control of her body, her movements, her words, or her screams. Everything that remained dormant behind her timid shell came crashing to the surface, the inner lioness finally freed. Naruto had left giving her breasts attention, only focusing on what he was doing that was making Hinata react so wildly. He liked this side of her. He could not help but watch in fascination as she reacted and spoke, yelling broken commands and desires while she drowned in pure bliss.

Hinata had never had an orgasm before. But despite that, she knew by pure instinct that she was close to achieving her very first at the hands of Naruto—literally. She did not care how she looked or sounded anymore, she only wanted her release that her body ached for. She began an involuntary rhythm of grinding down against his digits as they plunged into her, enhancing her pleasure.

"Naruto-k-kun…I'm…I'm almost—Aaaaaahhhh!"

As if a tidal wave came crashing down, Hinata was suddenly flooded with a surge of energy and bliss, and her shout pierced the air. It was music to Naruto's ears, and he smiled at his new companion, pleased that he could make her feel that good. She was breathing hard, but was finally coming down from her climax. Her eyes slowly fluttered open, and she looked up to see Naruto's smiling face. She automatically smiled back, still too dazed from her euphoric climax to care that she had acted so wantonly. Naruto bent down and planted a light kiss on her lips before resting his forehead against hers.

"How did that feel, Hinata-chan?" he whispered.

"…Amazing…" Hinata replied.

As if that was not the biggest understatement she could think of. She had never felt something so intense in all of her life. Not even the sharpest pain or the happiest laughter could compare to such an overwhelming sensation. And yet, as Hinata thought this, she felt something twitch against her thigh. She then remembered that they were not finished just yet, and that this was only the beginning.

Naruto had held back the entire time, focusing on giving Hinata pleasure before himself. However, he could not contain himself any longer, as his hardness throbbed and twitched painfully in need. But he refused to just dive in. He knew that for many women, this was a painful experience in the beginning, and he could not bear the thought of hurting Hinata. He needed to be gentle. And he needed to make sure this was what she truly wanted.

"Hinata-chan…Are you sure you want to continue? Is this what you truly want?" Naruto asked her.

There was not a single doubt in her mind that she wanted to continue, but despite all of her desire, despite the scene she just displayed for Naruto, Hinata could not help but still feel a bit nervous. Especially after seeing how large he was, albeit through clothing, she was a bit nervous about how much it might hurt. But she knew that she had to get it over with at some point, and if it were going to happen with the one she loved so deeply, the one who finally came to love her back, then there was no point in prolonging the inevitable. With a deep breath, Hinata nodded.

"I'm ready. I want this, Naruto-kun." Hinata told him.

"I don't want to hurt you, Hinata-chan." Naruto replied, a worried tone in his voice.

"It is okay. The pain will not last long. I'll be fine." Hinata responded, bringing a hand up to caress his face soothingly.

"You promise?" Naruto asked.

"I promise." Hinata confirmed.

With a deep breath, Naruto pushed himself up on his knees. He reached down to grab the edge of Hinata's panties, glancing at her one last time before slowly edging them down her legs and off of her body completely. He looked on at his now completely nude partner with awe. She was perfect in every way to him. He noticed now as he paid more attention that she had some slight discoloration on her side. He reached out and brushed his fingers over the slightly darker patch of skin, as she watched him questioningly.

"He did this to you…" Naruto whispered dryly.

Hinata reached out and placed her hand over his own, grabbing his attention. She saw the pain in his eyes, the inner struggle that he must have been going through for so long.

"I'm fine now. I'm here and I'm okay. It does not hurt anymore. I chose to jump in and fight, knowing the risks. This is not your fault in any way. Please don't blame yourself, Naruto-kun. And don't worry about it anymore." Hinata requested.

Naruto leaned down and brought his lips to the bruise, kissing it lightly. He looked back up at her with a soft smile on his lips.

"Alright. I will stop worrying about it and try to let it go, for your sake. But from now on, I will do whatever I can to protect you, to keep you from being in pain or getting hurt." Naruto responded.

"And I will do my best to do the same for you, Naruto-kun." Hinata said, smiling at him.

"Well then, I guess we should start soon if this is going to happen." Naruto said, scratching his head nervously.

With a deep breath, Naruto shifted back so he could stand at the foot of his bed. He swallowed hard, and then in one quick motion, he yanked his boxers down and kicked them off of his legs. Hinata caught a quick glimpse of his length before he crawled over her once more, her eyes growing wide. She kept telling herself to relax, that everything would be fine. But there was no way that was going inside her body without some discomfort.

As she thought this, she felt Naruto positioning himself at her entrance. He balanced his weight on his forearms on either side of her so that he did not put too much discomfort on her. He then looked into her pale eyes one more time, leaning down and kissing her tenderly. He then exhaled softly, and before Hinata had time to get nervous, he began to push his way into her feminine core.

As he began to enter her, he felt her feminine muscles squeeze his length, and it took everything in him not to thrust into her with everything he had. He refused to make this about him and cause her more pain than necessary. He stopped when he felt a slight barrier in his way of continuing.

"Hinata-chan…" he whispered breathlessly.

"It's okay…I'm ready…" Hinata whispered in response.

Naruto nodded, and he slowly began to push through the barrier. He knew when it broke. Not only did he feel it, but Hinata reached out and gripped him tightly around his back, giving out a whimper of pain. Still, he pushed his way until he could go no further. He suppressed a groan. He knew Hinata was in pain, but it still felt amazing to him. And yet he would go no further until she was ready and the pain subsided.

"Hinata-chan, are you okay?" he asked her, worrying when she still held him after a long moment.

Hinata slowly pulled herself away and looked him in the eyes. He noticed tears forming in the corners or her eyes, and he felt bad that he had caused them, even if there was no way else. However, despite her tears, she simply wiped her eyes with the back of her arm and managed a smile.

"I'm okay…It hurt a bit at first, but it's okay now." she told him.

"Are you okay to keep going?" Naruto asked.

Hinata nodded, smiling at him. Relieved that she was no longer in pain, he slowly began moving in and out of her in a steady rhythm. Finally achieving what he had been forcing himself to hold back on, he could not help the groan of immense pleasure that escaped his lips as he began to get into the act.

"Ugh…Hinata-chan…"

Her tight walls squeezed his rock hard member, and she too could not help the noises that escaped her mouth as she began to feel waves of pleasure replacing the sharp pain, consuming her. What she had felt before with his fingers was nothing compared to the real thing. She gripped his back tightly, as if she would fall off the earth if she let go.

"Naruto-kun…It feels so good…I need more…"

With that cue, Naruto began to speed up the pace, being a little more forceful with his thrusts. The air was thick with the scent of her womanhood, and it drove him wild with desire. He felt her nails lightly digging into his back, and knew she was feeling the same pleasure he felt. The room was filled with the sounds of both of their heavy breathing and moans, as well as the wet sounds of Naruto thrusting into her center.

Naruto felt himself building up for his release, but he refused to let himself get to that point before Hinata. Without a word, he reached out and pulled Hinata's legs to wrap around him, causing him to be able to thrust even deeper than before. He then began to play with her breasts again, massaging and pinching at their rosy buds, all while moving even faster. Hinata cried out as she felt Naruto's length brush her most sensitive spot deep inside her, and she knew she was once again getting close to her release.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata whimpered.

"How do you feel, Hinata-chan?" Naruto breathed.

"Ahh…Amazing…" Hinata responded between gasping breaths.

"I want you to feel more than amazing…" Naruto growled, grabbing her hips and thrusting into her harder than ever.

Hinata's eyes went wide as her pleasure was brought to a whole new level. With every thrust she yelled in intense pleasure, willing her body to reach its peak and release the dam holding back the flood that was her building orgasm. She knew she was close, and the anticipation was killing her.

Naruto watched as Hinata reacted to his actions. Her enormous breasts bounced violently with every thrust, and the image displayed before him was enough to make him want to just pound into her and finish without regard to her own pleasure. But he was better than that. Hinata's shouts echoed throughout the small room, and he momentarily worried if the neighbors could hear what was happening. Despite that, he could not seem to care. It was music to his ears, and actually added to his own pleasure. He knew he would not last much longer at this rate.

"Naruto-kun…Naruto-kun…Naruto-kun…" Hinata cried.

Her eyes were filling with tears from the immense pleasure, and she too knew she was not going to last much longer. The metaphorical dam inside her was ready to break, and she was gripping him tightly so that she would not be swept away.

"Uhh…Hinata-chan…" Naruto grunted.

"Na…Naruto-kun…I…Almost…" Hinata breathed.

"That's right, Hinata-chan…Go ahead and release…" Naruto encouraged.

He felt her inner walls begin to tighten around his member, and just when he thought he could not take it anymore, they squeezed him with all their might, knocking his breath away.

"Naruto-kun…Naruto-kun…I'm…I'm—Aaaahhh!"

Hinata's scream signaled her release, and with it, many reactions. Her legs squeezed around his waist, her nails dug into his back to the point that if it were not for the Kyuubi's chakra, he would probably have scarring, and her inner walls squeezed his length furiously as she came like a torrent, soaking his length in her honey.

"Hi…Hinata-chan!"

With a final thrust, Naruto could take no more and finally released, spilling his seed into her. They both collapsed down on the bed, panting and glistening with sweat as they rode out the aftermath of their orgasms. When he finally caught his breath again, Naruto propped himself up to look down at the raven-haired beauty below him. Her eyelids were heavy, but she was able to look up at him and manage a smile, to which he returned.

Naruto then leaned down and planted a tender kiss upon her lips. As he pulled away, he looked deep into her eyes, searching. All he saw looking back into his ocean blue depths was pure and complete love. He then felt his eyes water, and had to blink the tears away. So this is what it felt like to be loved.

"Thank you…" Naruto murmured, closing his eyes and pressing his forehead against hers.

"What do you mean, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"Thank you…for loving me, Hinata-chan." Naruto explained, opening his eyes once again.

Hinata's eyes widened as she saw the tears forming in his, and realized just how much it meant to him. She realized how much it must mean to feel love when nobody before had shown it to him. She was immediately all the more thankful that Naruto had decided to open up his heart to her, to accept her as his lover. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck firmly.

"And thank you, Naruto-kun." Hinata replied.

Now it was Naruto's turn to be confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Thank you for accepting…and returning my love." Hinata told him.

Naruto felt his heart swell with happiness at her words, and as he leaned down to kiss her again, he knew for sure that he had made the right decision.


End file.
